You Were Smiling
by zvacc
Summary: They told me he was gone, but I didn't believe them. I'll do anything to find him.
1. Chapter 1

You Were Smiling

Episode 1

"_Troy, stop it!" I said while he was tickling me._

"_No!"_

"_I didn't do anything!" I said, while I was laughing._

"_Yes you did! You looked too beautiful" he said, and stopped tickling me._

"_I look beautiful?"_

"_Yeah, of course you do." He said and gave me his famous smile._

"_You've just never told me that before" I said and smiled at him._

"_Well, I thought it was time to tell you"_

"_Thanks then…" I said and blushed a little._

"_There's actually something I want to talk to you about" he said with a nervous voice._

"_Ok, what's up?"_

"_I've been thinking lately. We've been best friends as long as I can remember, and I have so many memories with you that I'll never forget" he stopped talking._

"_You're ok, Troy?" I said with a worried voice._

"_Yeah, it's just that I really like you"_

"_I really like you too, Troy. I've always loved you, you've been like my brother my whole life."_

"_Yeah… I just think I…" stop talking and stares at my __bedside table._

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_What's this?" takes a picture from my bedside table._

"_Oh, I just found it yesterday and… Yeah…" I look at the picture that Troy has in his hand._

"_You remember that day?" he asks and smiled at me._

"_Yeah, we were at the park with our parents, how could I forget?" I said and gave him a huge smile._

"_Yeah, I remember how you were trying to kiss me all the time" he smiled, but I blushed and looked at the picture._

_You could see I was looking at him, while he was smiling at the camera._

"_We had so much fun back then" he said and putted the picture back at my bedside table._

"_Yeah we did, and we still do… So what was it you were trying to say?" I said and smiled at him, but I could see his smile faded._

"_Well, it's about how much I like you, and I think it's more than as friends…" He looked away; I think he was afraid for my answer._

"_Really?" I said. He was still looking away, but I __touched his cheek and made him look at me._

"_Yeah. We just spend so much time together and…" He stopped talking._

_Suddenly his body started to fade away, and then his face. I could see his shinning blue eyes, but then they faded into black too. Before I knew it my room became a dark empty room._

"_Gabriella…" His voice faded, and I was alone._

"_Troy?" I looked around, but he was gone._

"Gabriella…" my mother said, while she was trying to wake me.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"You had a dream again?"

"Mom, I think he's trying to tell me something" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Honey, they said he wouldn't be able to survive out there alone, he's gone, ok?" she touched my hair and flipped it behind my ear.

"He's not dead! Stop saying he is when he isn't!" I got out of bed and went to my mirror. My mom was sitting on the bed looking at me brushing my hair.

"Gabriella, you have to realize that he's not coming back" she sighed.

"Just forget it, and leave me alone!" My mom left my room.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door. I could hear my mom scream after me, but I just walked. I was so mad at her; she never believed anything I said. I turned the sound up on my iPod. I was listening to 'I'm Falling Even More In Love With You' by Lifehouse. It was Troy's favorite song. He was always singing with it. He had a beautiful voice. I always told him he should do more singing, but he said it singing wasn't his thing.

I walked through the hallways of East High. Everyone was starring at me, but I was used to it. Ever since Troy disappeared I hadn't had any real friends. I used to have lots of friends. All Troy's friends were my friends, but then he was gone and I guess to them I was gone too.

Then there's the popular girl. She used to be nice to me, but that changed really fast. Now she's always after me.

I finally reached my locker, it felt like I had been walking down the hall for a million years but it was only about a half minute.

"Oh Gabriella. Isn't that a new dress?" Sharpay, the popular girl, were standing next to me with her three girlfriends and her brother, Ryan.

"No, it's just a old one." I said with a low voice and opened my locker.

"Well it's cute, if you're seventy…" Sharpay and her girlfriends were laughing. It sounded like they didn't even think it was funny, they just laughed.

"Uhm.. Thanks…" I rolled my eyes and turned towards my locker.

I could hear Sharpay's shoes click on the floor. I thought they all left, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"I think it's really pretty…" I turned around and saw Ryan standing there.

"Thanks…" I smiled. My smile faded when I heard Sharpay's voice.

"Ryan!" Ryan walked fast to his sister and didn't even look back at me.

I felt even more bad, not just for me but also for Ryan. His sister was controlling him. I grabbed my books and walked to homeroom.

We had Mrs. Darbus. I've had her in homeroom as long as I can remember.

"_Gabriella!" I turned around and saw Troy._

"_Hey. What's up?"_

"_You know I tried to tell you something yesterday, but I never…"_

"_Yeah, I know. What did you want to tell me?" I think I looked worried. I was worried; I had no idea what he was going to say._

"_I can't tell you here. Uhm… Can we walk outside?" he looked really serious._

"_Yeah sure…" He took my hand and walked outside._

"_Where're we going?"_

"_Just a place…" He smiled at me, but I was too worried to smile back._

_We were far away from the school building. He stopped when we reached a fountain. It was beautiful; I had never been there before._

"_Oh my gosh, Troy. It's beautiful here." I smiled at him. I wasn't worried anymore. It was nice to spend time with him all these romantic places. Sometimes it felt like we were more than friends._

"_Come on…" He pulled me over to the fountain. He was still holding my hand. He grabbed my other hand and looked me in the eyes. It felt weird for a second, but then it was really nice. Nobody said anything for a while; we just looked each other in the eyes._

"_Uhm… Gabriella…" He looked nervous._

"_Yeah, Troy? Are you ok?" I got worried again._

"_Yeah… It's just that I really need to tell you this." He looked down._

"_Ok. What is it, Troy?" he looked at me._

"_I'm falling in love with you…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know he felt that way._

"_I know you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know." It looked like he had tears in his eyes. Before I got to say anything he let go of my hands. He looked down again._

"_Troy, are you sure you mean that?" I didn't know if he really felt like that. I didn't want to tell him how I felt before I was sure about how he felt._

"_Yeah of course. We're just so close friends, and we've always known each other. You've been my best friend as long as I can remember. How could I not fall for you?"_

"_It's just that maybe I feel the same way about you…" I looked down, but still I could feel he looked at me._

"_Really?" I looked up and saw Troy's blue eyes shine and his sweet smile. I couldn't help smiling._

"_Yeah…" He smiled even more, and that made me smile more too._

"Miss. Montez…" Everyone was staring at me including Mrs. Darbus.

"Yeah?" I said with a low nervous voice.

"Can you please answer my question?"

"Uhm… I…" The bell ringed.

"I will get back to you Miss Montez" she looked upset, but I just grabbed my books and left as quickly as possible.

The day went by fast. I was at my locker. I looked at the picture of Troy and me, which was hanging in my locker. It was from our first, and only, prom as a couple. I smiled. But then I remembered what happened later that night. My eyes got filled with tears, but I didn't let them out. I took the picture down and tore it to pieces. I grabbed my bag, closed the locker and walked home fast.

I opened the door; my mom was still at work she worked almost all day. I ran upstairs to my room and fell down on my bed. All my tears ran down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Would I never get over him?

Sometimes I was afraid I was making a mistake. Maybe believing he was alive was crazy. I just wished everything could be like it was before; like a fairytale.

Seeing the picture from prom made me think of the accident. About the car driving down the road, about Troy's smile.

"_Troy! Where're you going, man?" Chad was walking towards Troy and me._

"_We're just going to head home." Troy smiled and opened the car door._

"_But the party just begun" Chad had a confused look on his face. I guess Troy was kind of a party guy, but just 'cause he always got invitations and he couldn't say no._

"_Yeah I know. But we just don't really feel like partying. But talk to you later Chad." Troy got in the car._

"_But…" sometimes Chad could get Troy to do anything, but not this time._

"_Bye Chad" I gave him a smile. I got in the car and Troy drove off._

"_So Gabby, I'm making a stop at the beach, is it ok?" He smiled._

"_Yeah sure, I don't mind."_

_We reached the beach and he pulled over. He was fast out of his door; before I knew it he was opening my door and grabbed my hand as I walked out of the car. We walked down to the beach hand in hand. It was nice, just the two of us._

_We were standing in the water's edge._

"_It's really beautiful here." I said. I looked at him and smiled._

"_Yeah… And you're beautiful…" He kissed me softly on the mouth. He had a huge smile on his face and that made me smile._

"_Why are you smiling?" I giggled._

"'_Cause you make me smile" I smiled even more, and so did he._

"_I love you, Gabriella."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Someday… I'll marry you." I smiled and he kissed me again._

_We walked down the beach. Sometimes he stopped and kissed me._

_We went down to the car again. When we got in he turned on the radio, he was going trough the channels but came to one with his favorite song; I'm Falling Even More In Love With You._

_The __chorus came. :_

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto  _

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and I crash  _

_Oh where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into  _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Troy sang along. I laughed even though it sounded good. The song ended. Troy looked at the road to check for cars and then he looked really serious at me._

"_Gabriella…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm falling even more in love with you." He smiled and I smiled back._

_My smiled disappeared when I saw the light from a truck coming towards us._

"_Troy! Look out!" I screamed. Troy turned his head to the truck and started to turn the wheel. I saw fear in Troy's eyes, and started to cry. It all went so fast. I heard the trucks bleep and the sound of our wheels crashing towards the ground. The car was spinning around and crashed into a tree. Everything got blurred. I turned my head and saw Troy next to me. His eyes were closed and his face was injured. I felt tears on my cheeks. I closed my eyes slowly. Everything became black…_

_I had a weird feeling. I couldn't feel anything, but still I felt pain. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't see anything._

_Without knowing it my eyes opened._

"_Gabriella?" I saw my mom sitting next to me with tears in her eyes._

"_Can you hear me?" I didn't listen to her. The first thing that crossed my mind was Troy._

"_Where's Troy?"_

_My mom looked at me and started to cry again._

"_I don't know, Sweetie. Nobody knows…" Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say or do. I just wanted to make everything black again, and disappear in the darkness._

I looked at my bedside table and saw the picture of Troy and me from the park. I smiled weakly, but I was still crying. I just wished he were here with me…


End file.
